


Nobody's Laughing Now

by august_justice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_justice/pseuds/august_justice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she had really wanted was for people to stop laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Laughing Now

**Author's Note:**

> Very short Erica character study. Basically a result of the fact that Erica started talking, loudly, in my head, and so I decided to go with it. 
> 
> Unbeta'ed, as per usual with me.

It’s not that Erica wanted to change, to be different. She liked who she was.

She just wanted everyone to stop laughing.

So, when Derek Hale gazed at her with his bright green eyes, she stuttered out the only thing she could think to say.

“Yes.”

And, yeah, so she might have had a monstrous crush on the hunk of growly, ripped Alpha werewolf. Maybe even hero worshipped him a little back in those days, before it all went to shit, and she realized that he didn’t have any more of a goddamn clue what he was doing than the rest of them did. He was her salvation, her Yoda, or what the fuck ever.

Besides, who could blame her? The fucker practically seduced her. Not that she was complaining, or anything, it’s just. That was a thing that happened.

She’s tempted, sometimes, when they’re all huddled on the floor of the subway station together (and, really, subway station? If he’s trying to recreate that Batcave lair feel, it is an epic fail all the way around) to ask Isaac and Boyd exactly which powers of persuasion Derek used to coax them to join the dark side. She smirks at the image of him using any of the same tactics he used on her on the boys. She really wouldn’t put it past Derek.

But then, everything goes to hell in a hand basket, giant scary lizard creatures ala Spiderman’s Lizard and crazy ass Argent hunters and who even knows what else popping up on all sides. Disclaimer notwithstanding, she did not sign on for this shit.  

So she takes Boyd’s hand, the “Let’s get out of here” implied with her eyes. And, look, when she drags him out of the Hale house, it isn’t even like that. They’re buds, companions, pack mates. They go together. She might have put a hint of the bedroom eyes in her look when she asked him to go with her, but hey, it’s Erica. That’s just her way. Boyd should know that well.

It isn’t until later that he blindsides her. When they’re kneeling in the leaves of the forest cornered by the Argents, no escape in sight. That’s when he whispers it.

That’s when Boyd decides to pull out stupid, perfect shit like, “I don’t want power. I don’t want an Alpha; I don’t want to _be_ an Alpha. I just want you,” and looks at her with his honest dark eyes, and fucking butterflies shimmy around in her stomach like they did that time she dropped her pencil in Economics and Stiles picked it up, handed it to her, and smiled.

Damn it all to hell, she didn’t think she was this girl anymore. She thought she left the girl with the frizzy blonde hair and the shy smile behind as soon as her fangs grew in. But she doesn’t know how to respond to Boyd’s words, to the truth that’s staring her bald in the face with them, so she just gives him a shy smile.

And, yeah, they’ve been kidnapped, and by all logic, they are probably going to die.

But…but…it doesn’t matter.

Because, even so, in this moment, she’s still that girl, maybe. Sometimes. Parts of her.

This time, though, somebody’s holding her hand instead of laughing.


End file.
